


Anonymous

by merryghoul



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Alcoholics Anonymous, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huck goes to an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beedekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/gifts).



> For @AnonDeletionsWyatt on Imzy.
> 
> (Note to mod: I've also posted this fic to Imzy; I like crossposting to AO3.)

"My name is Huck," Huck said to his Alcoholics Anonymous group, "and I'm an alcoholic."

The group said hello to him.

"I fell off the wagon again. I had another shot of whiskey." 

What Huck actually meant is that, to extract information out of someone he was torturing, he hovered a drill over his victim's hand. The victim refused to confess to Huck until the drill bit was a millimeter from his hand. The victim confessed, but Huck put the drill through the victim's hand. And Huck liked it.

One of the group members hugged Huck, telling him "It's okay."


End file.
